Леопольдина
thumb|Здание академии Leopoldina «Леопольдина» (Deutsche Akademie der Naturforscher Leopoldina; Deutsche Akademie der Wissenschaften; Германская академия естествоиспытателей «Леопольдина») — старейшее немецкое общество естествоиспытателей, ставшее национальной Академией наук Германии. Основана в 1652 году врачом И. Л. Баушем в Швайнфурте как Academia Naturae Curiosorum.Werner E. Gerabek: Enzyklopädie Medizingeschichte, S.23 online Google История Император Священной Римской империи Леопольд I в 1687 году утвердил её в качестве Академии Священной Римской империи имени императора Леопольда для наблюдения природы, дав эпитет Leopoldina.Self-produced overview of the Leopoldina , p. 7—8; Groschenheft magazine on the Leopoldina’s anniversary (German) (accessed May 27, 2005) откуда она и получила название «Леопольдина». Местонахождение академии менялось в зависимости от места жительства её президента. С 1878 — в г. Галле. В ноябре 2007 года немецкий министр науки Annette Schavan анонсировала переименование академии Leopoldina в «'German Academy of Sciences'» (Deutsche Akademie der Wissenschaften), сказав, что «''due to its international prestige, the Leopoldina is predestined to represent Germany within the circle of international academies''.»«Die Leopoldina wird zur Deutschen Akademie der Wissenschaften», Pressemitteilungen der Leopoldina, 16. November 2007 Награды * Cothenius Medal (впервые присуждена в 1792 году) * Carus Medal (1896) * Schleiden Medal (1955) * Mendel Medal (1965, в честь Грегора Менделя) * Darwin Badge (присуждена один раз в 1959 году — в честь 100-летия выхода книги Происхождение видов) * Leopoldina Prize for Junior Scientists * Georg Uschmann Prize for History of Science * Leopoldina Research Prize (2001, спонсируется Commerzbank Foundation) * Thieme Prize of the Leopoldina for Medicine * Medal of Merit (присуждается Президиумом академии по особым случаям) Члены академии thumb|[[Гёте, Иоганн Вольфганг фон]] Общее количество членов ограничено числом примерно в 1000 академиков. Три четверти членов — от немецкоговорящих стран (Германия, Австрия, Швейцария) и одна четверть приблизительно от 30 других наций. Избрание академиком Леопольдины это самая высшая академическая почесть в Германии. В 2007 среди академиков было 157 лауреатов Нобелевской премииLeopoldina | Nationale Akademie der Wissenschaften. Среди наиболее известных академиков: * Брем, Кристиан Людвиг * Чарльз Дарвин * Альберт Эйнштейн * Герхард Эртль * Гете * Теодор Хенш * Вильгельм Оствальд * Макс Планк * Эрнест Резерфорд Членом-корреспондентом организации в 1942 году был избран советский ботаник Н. И. ВавиловКорнеев С. Г. Советские учёные — почётные члены научных организаций зарубежных стран. М.:Издательство «Наука», 1981, С. 28, почётным членом был Шмальгаузен (1958), членом был В. М. Глушков (1970). Президенты * 1652—1665 Johann Lorenz Bausch (Швайнфурт) * 1666—1686 Johann Michael Fehr (Швайнфурт) * 1686—1693 Johann Georg Volckamer (Нюрнберг) * 1693—1730 Lukas Schröck (Аугсбург) * 1730—1735 Johann Jakob Baier (Altdorf bei Nürnberg) * 1735—1769 Andreas Elias Büchner (Эрфурт, Галле) * 1770—1788 Ferdinand Jakob Baier (Нюрнберг) * 1788—1791 Heinrich Friedrich Delius (Эрланген) * 1791—1810 Шребер, Иоганн Христиан (Эрланген) * 1811—1818 Friedrich von Wendt (Эрланген) * 1818—1858 Нес фон Эзенбек, Христиан Готфрид Даниэль (Эрланген, Бонн, Бреслау) * 1858—1862 Dietrich Georg Kieser (Йена) * 1862—1869 Карус, Карл Густав (Дрезден) * 1870—1878 Wilhelm Friedrich Behn (Дрезден) * 1878—1895 Кноблаух, Карл Германн (Галле, с тех пор здесь) * 1895—1906 Karl von Fritsch * 1906—1921 Albert Wangerin * 1921—1924 August Gutzmer * 1924—1931 Johannes Walther * 1932—1950 Абдергальден, Эмиль * 1952—1953 Otto Schlüter * 1954—1974 Kurt Mothes * 1974—1990 Heinz Bethge * 1990—2003 Benno Parthier * 2003—2010 Volker ter Meulen * 2010— наст.время Jörg Hacker Примечания Литература * B. Parthier: Die Leopoldina. Bestand und Wandel der ältesten deutschen Akademie. Druck-Zuck, Halle 1994 * B. Parthier, D. von Engelhardt (Hrsg.): 350 Jahre Leopoldina. Anspruch und Wirklichkeit. Festschrift der Deutschen Akademie der Naturforscher Leopoldina 1652—2002. Druck-Zuck, Halle 2002 * Volker ter Meulen (Hrsg.): Deutsche Akademie der Naturforscher Leopoldina — Geschichte, Struktur, Aufgaben. Druck-Zuck, Halle 2006 (2 MB) Ссылки * Официальный сайт академии Категория:Национальные академии Категория:Появились в 1652 году Категория:Академии наук Категория:Галле Категория:Высшие учебные заведения Германии